Ultraviolet curing technology as an environmentally-friendly, energy-saving and efficient green technology can be used in combination with new materials and new energy sources. photocurable resins based on regenerative resources can be used as one of the optimal solutions for solving problems such as exhaustion of petroleum resources and high environmental requirements that challenge the industrial development.